Digimon X-over!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus, Willis and Mikey all band together to save their friends from the horde of Slimemon created by the evil Ivan Ooze, and his new cohorts of villainy. Also, Willis has a new partner: Optimon, and OC I created. And together can they save their friends? Find out! TaixAngewomon, MarcusxMiki, RyoxSakuyamon, TakuyaxZoey and so forth!
Hello there fans. I have been deep in thought about this idea, and I decided that it was time for me to make a Digimon fanfiction. In this story; Tai joins forces with Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus and Willis to battle a new enemy. And oddly enough, that new enemy is Ivan Ooze from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the movie. Also I have my own OD(Original Digimon) made in this story. I call him Optimon. I named him after Optimus Prime from Transformers. His origin will be explained in this chapter. So let's get right to it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way. All rights go to Akiyoshi Hongo, Saban Brands, Toei Animation and Bandai.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ivan Ooze Returns!

It was a dark and stormy night in a place called; The Digital World. All the denizens that inhabited it were called Digital Monsters, Digimon for short. For years they have been at peace with the human world. But the reason it was raining and thundering out there was because someone had brought evil to the Digital World again. Now we see a castle that has been built from the remains of Myotismon's old lair. We now see a throne room where sitting in the chair is someone who looks like a wizard only he had an evil look in his eyes. This was Ivan Ooze. He is a centuries old morphological being that was imprisoned by the sage; Zordon. But, Lord Zedd let him out and Ivan took Zedd's postion to try and destroy the Power Rangers. But they destroyed Ivan by sending him into Orion's comet. Or so we thought. He was revived by a data spell and is now trying to take over the Digital World. He has already sent some of his new Slimemon to capture some of the Digimon that have been living in peace. Some of the humans called Digi-destined have also been capture from various timelines. They were all over powered.

"Ah, yes. March on my Slimemon." Ivan said as he viewed their progress. "With those Digi-Destined out of my way, it's only a matter of time before the Digital World is ours!" he laughed evilly at this whole thing.

Little did Ivan know, not all of the Digi-Destined were captured. The leaders were not captured yet. He sent a bunch of them to look through the various timelines to find them.

"The leaders have to be somewhere." Ivan instructed. "Find them immediately!" he barked.

"Yes, master." said one of the Slimemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see a young man with light brown hair in a pony tail, wearing a orange button up, tan pants and a white t-shirt walking around the city in the real world. And with him was a Digimon that looked like a yellow dinosaur. This was Marcus Damon and his friend Agumon. They were having their day off today.

"Hey boss." Agumon said as he called Marcus that name. "Have you noticed that the others weren't in today? Other than it's a day off."

"Yeah, I think so, Agumon." Marcus replied. You see, Marcus lost his dad Spencer Damon, years ago and did not know where he was. "No one seems to be here today. At all."

"I wonder what happened." Agumon said as he put his claw to his chin. "Maybe they went someplace without us."

"Nah, I don't think they'd do that." Marcus said as he disagreed with that summation. "If they did, they would leave a note or something."

"Yeah, that's true. Hmm." Agumon noticed something on the screen on Marcus' Digivice. It was beeping as it showed some kind of disturbance in the area. "What could be happening over there, boss?" he asked.

"Not sure." Marcus replied back to him. "Let's go check it out."

The both of them followed the signal right to what looked like a portal.

"What do you think is on the other side of that thing, boss?" Agumon asked.

"Dunno." Marcus replied. "We'd better go through it."

So that's just what they did. They went through the portal and the next thing you know, they are in the Digital World.

"Whoa, how did we end up in the Digital World?" Agumon asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Marcus replied. So they walked around to see if anyone was around.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Digital World, we see Tai Kamiya and his Digimon partner; WarGreymon looking for any signs of where their friends might be at.

"So Tai, did you find anything yet?" WarGreymon asked.

"Nothing yet, WarGreymon." Tai said. "But I'll keep looking."

it was then that the both of them noticed that there was a horde of Slimemon on the way to their position. The were vast in numbers, and it looked like Tai and Wargreymon were outnumbered.

"What are those things?" Tai wondered. "What ever they are, they look seriously nasty."

"I'm not sure what to make of this." the mega form of Tai's version of Agumon said as he was willing to attack. "But I'm gonna stomp them!"

He lunged at the monsters and then used his claws to break through one group of them. But they multiplied, it was like they were invincible.

"It's no use! My claws aren't working." Wargreymon said as he felt like he stood no chance against them. "Who sent these beasts?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Tai added to WarGreymon's question.

Then one of the Slimemon spoke to them. "We were sent by our master...IVAN OOZE! He sent us to capture all the Digi-Destined members, and eliminate them!" he said as Tai felt angry about this whole thing. "So far we have only captured a few of them. But soon, we shall have captured the leaders! Starting, with you Tai Kamiya!" he pointed at the lad behind Wargreymon.

"I don't think so, you slime buckets!" Tai said as he was getting ready to fight. "Who ever Ivan Ooze is...What does he want with the Digi-World!?" he demanded that they answer him quickly.

"He wants to enslave the populace, and make every Digimon his slave!" on of the Slimemon replied. "And there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" he laughed evilly until, a fire blast was shot at him.

"Don't bet on it, Slimemon!" said a boy who wore a long sleeve vest with hot rod flames on it. He also had navy blue shorts, and white sneakers. This was Davis Motomiya, a friend of Tai who plays on the same soccer team with him. And with him was a Digimon who looked like he was armored up for battle. His armor had the crest of Courage on it, and he had spikes on his hands. This was Flamedramon; the Fire of Courage. He was the Armor Digivolved form of Veemon; Davis' partner.

"FIRE ROCKET!" the armored digimon said as he shot his attack. The Slimemon were easily melted by this attack, and some faded away.

"Good timing, Davis." Tai said as he greeted his old friend.

"Anytime, Tai." he said back to the one he succeeded. "Now, let's do that again!"

"Got it!" Flamedramon said as he got ready to do his attack again. "FIRE ROCKET!" he shot another blast at them knocking them down. The Slimemon evaporated and there was a case with a holographic display of someone. Someone they both knew.

"Oh, hey. You're the boy who e-mailed me and Izzy during our battle with that digital virus monster." Tai said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Davis said as he was showing a sign of distain. "You nearly tried to hit on Kari!"

'He never quits.' thought Tai.

* * *

Meanwhile, in anothe rpart of the Digital World we see Takato Matsuki and his partner Guilmon bashing up the Slimemon left and right. Takato used his D-Power Digivice and slid a card into it.

"DIGIMODIFY!" he shouted and then the card that activated was something he used in one of his battles. "WARGREYMON TERRA FORCE, ACTIVATE!" Guilmon used his downloaded attack on them but a few more came along and tried to get rid of them.

"Way to go, Guilmon!" Takato said excitedly.

"Thanks!" Guilmon said as he raised his arms in energy. "Right now, let's get back to finding our friends." he said.

"Right!" Takato replied as he and his partner continued to find their friends. So they continued on as their friends needed help. Then, they noticed that there was a container of some kind. It looked digital in origin, when Takato opened it he saw a holographic man.

" _I didn't expect you to figure this out, Takato."_ said the man as he was. "I'm Willis Globerman, and I too am a Digi-Desten. Like you."

"Wait, _you're_ Willis Globerman?" asked Takato. "But I thought you only appeared in the movie I saw."

"I'm more than that, Takato Matsuki" Willis stated. "I have to get all the Digi-Desten leaders together. A new evil is on the loose."

"What sort?"

"I don't have time to explain, just follow the compass to my hideout. I'll bring you and the other leaders up to speed." Willis was taking Takato and Guilmon to what would be used as a mobile headquarters. They had no idea where it was at though, but followed the blonde boy.

* * *

They weren't the only ones to hear of this, Takuya Kanbara was battling a battalion of Slimemon. He was in the guise of his Digimon form; Agunimon warrior of flame. He got this power when he was chosen to stop Luciemon and the royal knights.

 _"PYRO DARTS!"_ He shouted as he shot fire at them. The first battalion of Slimenon melted into the ground and ran away, while the second battalion popped up and started chasing him. But he was assisted by what looked a new type of Digimon. It had some metal parts on his head, while his body had fur, and his legs were that of a Tiger.

 _"OPTIMAL BLAST!"_ it shouted as he blasted not just the second battalion, but the third one as well with a burst of green light. He turned around and saw Takuya go back to his human form.

"Wow, you were impressive." Takuya said as he felt excited. "Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"I am Optimon, a Rookie level Digimon." He said as he introduced himself to the Legendary Warrior. "I was created to be the ultimate computer virus, but was reprogrammed by a human, an my attacks include: Optimal Blast and Prime Punch."

"Well, you sure know how to make an entrance." Takuya said. "So, who is your human partner?"

"His name is Willis Globerman. He reprogrammed me, and now I owe my life to him."

"We should find him." Takuya stated. "Guide me if you would be so kind."

"Much obliged, my good man." Optimon said as he bowed, and guided our flaming friend to Willis' hideaway.

* * *

Marcus and Agumon now found themselves in some sort of technological building. And from where they were standing, it looked like a briefing room.

"Hey boss, where do you think we are?" Agumon asked.

"No idea." Marcus confirmed, then took a look around. He heard footsteps approach the room. And in came the metal headed Digimon who helped Takuya. "Who are you?"

"Optimon, and this here is the hideout of the human who reprogrammed me." Optimon said. "You must be Marcus Damon and Agumon, am I right?"

"Yeah." the dinosaur and fighter said.

"Oh, hey there Marcus." a voice said behind Optimon. "I'm Takuya Kanbara, I don't have a Digimon partner, but I do have spirits of Flame. They allow me to transform into Agunimon and BurningGreymon."

"Huh?" Agumon said as he was very shocked, as was his 'boss'.

"YOU CAN TURN INTO A DIGIMON!?" Marcus shouted. "That is awesome!" he shouted again with excitement.

"Yeah, I know." Takuya said. Just then, the four of them were met with the others.

"Wow, so you must be Takuya and Marcus." Tai said as he introduced himself and his friends. "I'm Tai Kamiya, and this is WarGreymon, Davis Motomiya and Veemon."

"Yo." WarGreymon said.

"Hey there, man." Davis said as he shook hands with Takuya.

"I'm Takato Matsuki, I'm a Digimon Tamer, and this is my partner, Guilmon."

"Hello." Guilmon said.

"Well, now that you're all here, I'm sure Willis would be like to see you." Optimon said as he brought everyone to the bridge. Once they got there, Willis sat at the table he used for planning strategies. "Willis, our guest's have arrived."

"Oh, hey there everyone." Willis said as he greeted. "Tai, Davis, haven't seen you guys in a long time."

"Likewise, Willis." Davis said. Davis and Willis met in America and had to help him one of his twin Digimon; Cocomon. But, he knows that sometimes, Willis can be a bit of a flirt. He hit on Yolei Inoue before, and she sort of took a liking to him too. "So, what happened to Terriermon and Cocomon?"

"I wanted them to find an extended family in Takato's world." Willis stated. "And now, I have Optimon here with me. I reprogrammed him to be a hero. So, did you find out what those things that attacked were?"

Tai went and spoke. "Yeah, we did. It turns out that the creatures were known as Slimemon. And from what I heard their master has kidnapped all our friends and their Digimon allies. And they're scattered all over the Digital World."

"WHAT?!" Takato yelled. "How did they do that?"

"They must have done it while their guard was down." Optimon said as he showed the map and pattern of where they got captured at. "But it would seem that Izzy managed to get away. But, we're having a difficult time trying to find out where he is now."

"Well, knowing him and Tentomon, they're probably looking for us." Tai said. "Anyway, the Slimemon told me that their master was Ivan Ooze. I don't know who he is, but he sounds really dangerous." The other guys all except Takato, Takuya and Marcus were wide-eyed in shock.

"IVAN OOZE!?" wondered Willis. "He's behind all this!?"

"Yep." Tai said. "Hey, wait a minute, how'd you know who he is?"

"I saw him cause trouble in Angel Grove." Willis replied. "And not only that, but he tried to spread his primordial ooze throughout Angel Grove and then the universe."

"He wanted to conquer the universe? That's just downright awful." Davis said.

"Hey, I think he was a character on Power Rangers." Takato said. "Yeah, he was in the movie."

"This is not good." WarGreymon said. "He needs to be stopped."

"I couldn't agree more." Optimon said as he agreed with what WarGreymon said. "But what can we do?"

"I recommend we seek out additional help to save our friends." Willis stated. "And with that sort of aid, together we'll squash this slimeball and his goons."

"Yeah!" Tai and Davis said.

"I'm in as well." Takato said as he put his hand in.

"Me too." Takuya added.

"As are we!" WarGreymon, Veemon and Guilmon said in unison. Then they turned their attention to Marcus and his Agumon.

"We're in too." Marcus and Agumon agreed. They placed their hands on the others, and they collectively jumped into the air saying "Let's Digivolve!"

* * *

Meanwhile, we see a young man with short burgundy hair with a laptop computer in his backpack running alongside a big red bug-like Digimon. This was Izzy Izumi and Tentomon. They were running from a platoon of Slimemon, when all of a sudden, the lad tripped on a rock and fall on his side.

"Izzy, are you hurt?" asked the bug Digimon.

"No, I'll be fine." Izzy said. They noticed that a general was with the Slimemon. It looked like a cross between Ghost Rider and a Tenga Warrior. "Who are you?"

"I am Tengaidermon, I use my shadow bike to travel around, and my attack is called Sludge Feathers, and I am never afraid to use them." Tengaidermon said. "I was sent by my master, Ivan Ooze to capture the Digi-Destined and their Digimon to revive the titans of his, Hornetor and the dreaded Scorpitron."

"I won't let you do that." a voice said behind them. It was WarGreymon charging at the Slimemon and Tengaidermon. "Tell your master, this is his chance to beg for mercy!"

"Ah, we meet at last, WarGreymon!" Tengaidermon said as he used his wings as a shield.

"And it might be the last time, too!" WarGreymon said as he turned his head towards Izzy. "Izzy, Tentomon, are you two okay?" he asked.

"Yes, we're fine." Tentomon replied. "You have to beat this goon down."

"You came in the nick of time." Izzy said. He then noticed that Tai and Davis were there too. "Tai, Davis, what's going on? And who are they?" he asked as he saw Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Marcus, another Agumon and Optimon.

"Oh, their new friends of ours." Davis said as he decided t get the battle going. "Veemon, let's do this! Digi-Armor, Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to...Flamedramon, the fire of Courage!" Veemon grew and got armored up using the Digi-Egg of Courage.

Marcus and Agumon were shocked by this form of Digivolution. "Armor Digivolve!? I never read about that before?" Marcus said as he was shocked.

"First I've heard of it!" Takuya stated. "Now, it's our turn fellas!"

"Digimodify...Digivolution, Activate!"

"Guilmon, Digivolve to...GROWLMON!" This one looked like Guilmon, but was bigger and had hair on it's head.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Takuya said as a whole lot of data came to him and began to turn him into a Digimon. "AGUNIMON!" Takuya yelled in a rage as the flame around his transformation burned.

"Okay, Agumon, you ready!?" Marcus said as he was. Agumon nodded. "Well then, DNA CHARGE! OVERDRIVE!"

"Agumon, Mega Digivolve to...ShineGreymon!" this version of Greymon was all robot like, but mixed with Dinosaur DNA.

"Okay, Optimon, you're up!" a voice said through the trees. "Don't worry Izzy, we got your back!"

"Willis, is that you!?" Izzy asked.

"Yep, and what do you think of my new partner?" Willis replied.

"Prodigious. A new Digimon." Izzy said. "Is he at the Rookie level?"

"I sure am." Optimon said as he shook hands with Izzy. "My Champion level has yet to be unlocked."

"Okay, what say we beat down this Palooka?" Willis said as Optimon got ready to use his move. _"OPTIMAL BLAST!"_ he shot Tengaidermon right in the jaw. Next he went for _"PRIME PUNCH!"_ , and bashed him in the beak.

 _"TERRA FORCE!"_ WarGreymon shot a giant ball of fire at Tengaidermon and it connected.

 _"FIRE ROCKET!"_ Flamedramon said as he shot three missile-like darts at him.

"PYRO BLASTER!" Growlmon got him with a single blast, but it got deflected by Tengaidermon's sword.

"PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon said as he spun in tornado like formation, and burned the Sword down to liquid.

"CARONA SPLASH!" ShiningGreymon blasted Tengaidermon with a burst of light, and he was turned into Data.

"Way to go everyone!" Willis said as he pumped his fist into the air. "WHOOO! That was amazing!"

"Not quite!" Tengaidermon's voice said as he appeared from a shadowed area, shocking everyone. "I only have seven lives left before I am completely gone."

"WHERE ARE OUR FRIENDS!?" Willis demanded.

"When and if you ever find them, you will run into me or some of my allies." Tengaidermon said as he warned them. "They are guarded in various places all around the Digital World! You cannot find them all!" he taunted.

"Think again, mister beak face!" a voice said as a little red dinosaur with a microphone came out of the bushes and bashed Tengaidermon in the abdomen. This little one was a Digimon that Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya and Marcus had never seen before. "I won't let you, or this Ooze guy have their way around here anytime soon!"

"And who pray-tell are you?"

"I'm Shoutmon! Future king of the Digital World, and your trespassing on the Fusion Fighters turf!" he said feeling mad. Tai and the others were a little confused by this, and had no idea who the Fusion Fighters were.

Tengaidermon laughed. "You!? The future king of the Digital World?!" he scoffed. "i would like to see you try. Course, you'll end up as a crater!" he taunted. "We'll meet again!" he disappeared.

* * *

Back at Ivan's new lair, Ivan was watching the whole thing. He was bothered by it.

"Who are these uh...Fusion Fighters as they call themselves?" he asked.

"They are a group of Digimon and Humans who are looking for fragments of the Code Crown." informed a female Digimon who looked like a cross between as human and a hornet. Only she had two sharp horns atop her head, and a mop of hair. This was QueenHornetmon, she was Ivan's messenger.

"What other news have you, QueenHornetmon?" Ivan asked.

"I have discovered that the Eighth of the original DigiDestened, Kari Kamiya has been taken to the Lake Zone, and is being placed under the tightest security." she said as she reported.

"Excellent." Ooze said as he continued to look at what was happening on the monitor. "Place her in the 3rd holding cell in block D, and make sure the patrols are doubled."

"Right away." QueenHornetmon said as she flew off.

* * *

Shoutmon turned his attention to Tai and the boys. He had not seen them around before, but WarGreymon and Flamedramon knew him.

"I've heard of you Shoutmon." WarGreymon said. "Your the kind of Digimon that is fueled by a life-long dream and aids his friends when needed."

"But, I thought he was just a legend!" Flamedramon said.

"Nope, I'm real alright." Shoutmon said. "And, me and the rest of the Fusion Fighters need backup to defeat this Ivan Ooze, who ever he is. But, first things first. Who are you all?"

"My name is Willis Globerman, and this is my partner: Optimon." Willis said as he introduced everyone. "This is Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara, Marcus Damon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, WarGreymon, Flamedramon, Guilmon and Agumon."

"Hey there." Everyone said in unison.

"Howdy." was the only word Shoutmon had to say. "Well, I'll give you the coordinates to where the Fusion Fighters campsite is, and if you'd like, I can introduce you to my pals."

"Sure, that would be Prodigious." Izzy said as he agreed.

"Okay, it's settled." Marcus replied. "Let's meet these Fusion Fighters, and ask them for help."

"YEAH!" the guys said in unison.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, it took me a long time to do this, but I finally completed the first chapter of the long awaited Digimon X-Over. I hope you all enjoy it, as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry it took so long, I had to find more inspiration for this story.

Next Time; Chapter 2: An Angel To The Rescue! _Tai, Willis, Izzy, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Marcus and their new friend's Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon resume their quest to save their friends and stop Ivan Ooze. Mikey picks up an energy signature on his Fusion Loader and finds Gatomon, he brings her to the med bay of the Mobile Command Base, and when she is awake, she sees Willis and hugs him for having saved her life, and kisses Tai on the cheek as well, but now she informs them that Ivan has Kari, Henry, Rika, Terriermon, Renamon and Angie trapped in the Lake Zone, and as they go there, they encounter another horde of Slimemon, who are trying to get their hands on Mimi and Palmon. But then, Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon come to the aid of our heroes. Tai goes to find his sister, when he is ambushed by QueenHornetmon, and Willis uses his new Digivice to Digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon. Can this new duo save Kari before Tai feels the sting of this mad Queen? Find out!_

Please, Read, Review, Comment, Favorite and Share. But also, **NO FLAMES!**


End file.
